CELL AND TISSUE ANALYSIS CORE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall objective of the Cell and Tissue Analysis Core is to provide diabetes researchers at the University of Colorado with a unified means to access and effectively use state-of-the art microscopy and mass cytometry systems to drive innovative research. This necessarily includes providing access to this equipment; expertise and training to use the equipment effectively for diabetes-related tissues; expertise and validated diabetes- related resources to prepare samples appropriately; guidance to design experiments; resources to analyze data; and assistance with its interpretation. Fluorescence microscopy and multi-channel cytometric approaches are related tools that are central to diabetes research. The availability of higher-end systems that provide important functionalities is often limited by: 1) the high cost of the systems; 2) the costs and expertise needed to maintain these systems; 3) the specialist expertise needed to use these systems to effectively collect data; and 4) validated reagents for diabetes-related analysis. This presents a challenge for diabetes researchers to incorporate state-of-the-art microscopy and cytometry approaches in their research. The University of Colorado Anschutz Medical campus possesses state-of-the-art microscopy systems and mass-cytometry systems that have been acquired through internal investment, external shared instrumentation grants or instrument development grants. There is also tremendous expertise from expert investigators and highly trained staff. DRC support provides an opportunity to leverage these resources for diabetes researchers. The mission of this core is to provide access and enable effective usage of these sophisticated systems so that diabetes researchers can incorporate innovative approaches, to both maximize research productivity and catalyze new research directions. We will achieve these goals through the following aims: AIM 1: Enable access to state-of-the-art high-resolution multi-color confocal microscopy for diabetes researchers; AIM 2: Provide expert assistance to incorporate new advanced microscopy approaches to enhance diabetes research; AIM 3: Provide access to, and expert assistance for, state-of-the-art mass cytometry and multiplexed ion beam imaging for diabetes-related applications; AIM 4: Train diabetes researchers in incorporating new imaging and cytometry technologies in their research.